Zaishen Menagerie Grounds
__TOC__ The Menagerie is an area added on Thursday, April 23, 2009. The Menagerie holds tamed pets, which are shared throughout your account. Getting There Gate Guard Hirvela The Zaishen Menagerie is an outpost, located in the Battle Isles next to Heroes' Ascent. Speak with Gate Guard Hirvela to enter the Zaishen Menagerie Grounds. * All characters on your account share the menagerie. * Only you and your heroes have access to your Zaishen Menagerie collection. Pet Tiers * Tier 1: Level 5 Base Pet (here after called "Elder") * Tier 2: Level 12 Elder Pet * Tier 3: Level 12 Aggressive and Playful Pets * Tier 4: Level 15 Elder Pet * Tier 5: Level 15 Aggressive, Playful, Hearty, and Dire Pets * Tier 6: Level 20 Elder Pet * Tier 7: Level 20 Aggressive, Playful, Hearty, and Dire Pets Once you've unlocked a pet you'll see charmable level 5 versions of that pet roaming about in habitats specially designed to meet the pet's needs. To see higher level versions, talk to Emryd the Tamer in the Training Yard (see below) and she'll bring them out. The Rainbow Phoenix can only be charmed if you leave heroes behind. Unlocking and the Training Yard The yard is part of the Zaishen Menagerie grounds, and has NPCs to help you unlock pets and learn more about how everything works. Emryd, The Tamer Bring your pets to Emryd, as well as any pets your Heroes have, and she'll unlock those tiers for you. Here's how: * Levels 1-11 Elder pets unlock tier 1. * Levels 12-14 Elder pets unlock tier 1 and 2. * Levels 12-14 Aggressive or Playful pets unlock tier 1, 2, and 3. * Levels 15-19 Elder pets unlock tier 1, 2, 3, and 4. * Levels 15-19 Aggressive, Playful, Dire, or Hearty pets unlock tier 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. * Levels 20 Elder pets unlock tier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. * Levels 20 Aggressive, Playful, Dire, or Hearty pets unlock all 7 tiers. Wynn, The Zaishen Training Captain Speak with Wynn to get higher level versions and special evolutions of your pets. She'll also tell you about the characteristics of specific evolutions and how to train your pets to achieve that evolution. Helena, The Zaishen Keeper Helena unlocks tiers of pets for you in exchange for Balthazar Faction, or for a combination of Zaishen Coins and gold. You may only unlock a pet in this way if you own the pet's home campaign. Wynn, The Zaishen Naturalist Silavor Zaishen Naturalist Speak to Silavor to learn more about each different species of pet. He knows how they fight and how they respond to training and, if you want to tame your own, he knows where to find them in the world. Unlock Pack It's possible to buy all pets, except Prestige pets, in the NCSoft Store, or the In-Game store. Normal Pets * Albino Rat * Black Bear * Black Wolf * Crane * Crocodile * Dune Lizard * Flamingo * Hyena * Iguana * Jahai Rat * Lion * Lioness * Lurker * Lynx * Melandru's Stalker * Moa Bird * Mountain Eagle * Polar Bear * Raven * Reef Lurker * Tiger * Warthog * White Crab * White Tiger * White Wolf * Wolf Prestige Pets * Black Moa * Black Widow * Jingle Bear * Moss Spider * Phoenix * Rainbow Phoenix * White Moa Notes *The Moa Bird and Boar start unlocked. *Prestige pets do not come with the pet unlock pack. *If you release a pet in to the Menagerie they will take a place that suits their ecosystem, and have babies the next time you enter.